Swamp Thing Vol 2 37
"Growth Patterns" is the story title to the 37th issue of the second ''Swamp Thing'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Alan Moore and illustrated by Rick Veitch. The cover art for this issue was composed by Stephen R. Bissette with inks by John Totleben and coloring by Tatjana Wood. John Totleben and Tatjana Wood also provided the ink work and coloring for the interior pages as well. The issue was lettered by John Costanza and edited by Karen Berger. This issue shipped with a June, 1985 cover date and carried a cover price of 75 cents per copy (US). Synopsis meets with Judith.]] John Constantine is an occult investigator from England. He learns that something large is set to occur in the world of the supernatural and sets about learning all he can about it. But his search proves frustrating as he moves among his contacts. No one has a great deal of information for him, but to say that "He's coming back". One source thinks that he is a living black hole. Another believes that it is the old one, Cthulhu. An old nun even believes it to be Satan. Meanwhile, Abby has been slowly helping to nurse the Swamp Thing back to health. A mere bud of an entity, she has been treating the diminutive plant with water and pesticides. It is an excruciatingly slow process and over the course of days, He regains only half of his overall strength. John Constantine eventually finds Abby and the Swamp Thing. He chides the Swamp Thing for his ignorance and informs him that he is the last remaining plant elemental. He has the ability to expand his essence through any vegetative matter – with the ability to instantly teleport nearly any place he chooses to on Earth. Meanwhile, an artist named Emma instinctively draws a terrible picture of a disfigured man. The being, known as an Invunche, comes to life and the terror-stricken artist pitches herself through her studio window to her death. Appearances * Swamp Thing, Alec Holland * Abigail Holland * John Constantine * The Invunche * Anne-Marie * Benjamin Cox * Emma * Judith * Tim * Newcastle Crew * Humans * Swamp monsters * England :* London * Louisiana :* Terrebonne Parish :* Houma * New York :* New York City :* Greenwich Village * Washington * Wisconsin * None * None * Plant control * Regeneration Notes & Trivia * First appearance of occult specialist, John Constantine. John will soon go on to star in his own ongoing title, ''Hellblazer''. * Although Emma dies in this issue, her spirit appears next in ''Hellblazer'' #1. * The creature that attacks Emma won't be identified as an Invunche until ''Hellblazer'' #1. * The interior title card for this issue appears on the top side of an empty beer can and reads, "Swamp Thing - originally bottled by Wein & Wrightson". * The evil entity that everyone speaks of is the beginning of a subplot that culminates in the double-sized ''Swamp Thing'', Volume 2 #50. * Cthulhu is a God-like character from a mythos created by Gothic horror writer, H. P. Lovecraft, and featured in a short story called "The Call of Cthulhu". Numerous writers have expanded upon the Cthulhu mythos and it has become a popular material reference in comics, songs and role playing games. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * ---- Category:Swamp Thing Vol 2 Category:1985/Comic issues Category:June, 1985/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries